The Warm of Snow
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Satu hal yang diinginkan Sang Salju; melindungi bunga yang berbaik hati padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Fantasy/Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.:The Warm of Snow:.**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehubungan dengan program sekolah dan kesenangan anak-anak, maka disinilah anak-anak kelas 2 SMA Konoha (namanya umum banget), main ski di atas salju.

''Yahooo!''

Yang tadi bukan Yahoo! Search engine ya. Itu teriakan dari Kiba, anak yang bawa-bawa anjingnya ikut karyawisata sekolah. Bukan cuma gayanya aja yang keren pas main snowboard, tapi sampai anjingnya yang namanya Akamaru juga bisa main snowboard. Apa nggak keren tuh?

Malahan lebih banyak yang nyorakin Akamaru daripada Kiba.

''Kau benar bisa sendiri?''

''Tenang saja, aku sudah cukup mahir kok.''

Gaara nggak yakin. Masa' baru setengah hari latihan (atau guling-gulingan) Hinata yang super payah dan baru pertama kali main ski bisa ditinggal sendirian? Dan benar aja, baru berniat meluncur, nggak nyampe 1 meter, lagi-lagi Hinata jadi bola salju.

''Tuh 'kan, kubilang juga apa.''

Yaah, habis gengsi dong. Temen-temen yang lain udah pada seneng-seneng main ski, cuma dia yang daritadi masih latihan di tempat. Akamaru aja begitu dateng udah lengkap baju, topi rajut, kacamata, sama snowboardnya. Kedatangan Akamaru bener-bener bikin malu orang-orang kayak Hinata.

Loh? Rasanya ada yang aneh. Akamaru itu anjing 'kan? Pake baju? Topi? Kacamata? Main snowboard pake 2 kaki? Ah, ya udahlah. Di fanfic apa yang nggak bisa juga jadi bisa.

''Hahahahahaha! Kamu masih disini, Hinata?'' ejek Kiba. Ia datang bersama Akamaru yang kayaknya udah kebiasa banget sama salju. Jangan-jangan anjing yang satu ini nggak dilatih main frisbee 'n ngambil koran, tapi main ski sama snowboard. ''Aku dan Akamaru sudah keliling tempat ini berulang kali loh.'' Kiba mulai pamer. ''Kalau naik kereta gantung ke atas lebih seru.''

Hinata terkesiap. Ia memberikan pandangan blink-blink pada Gaara, pengurusnya. Gaara hanya menghela napas. ''Di atas hanya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jago. Kalau ke atas, bisa-bisa kau terguling sampai ke bawah lalu jadi boneka salju,'' Gaara mengingatkan, ''Kau juga, Kiba. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya ingin pergi ke atas.''

Terlambat. Kiba dan Akamaru sudah kabur lebih dulu dan tiba-tiba sudah di atas kereta gantung. ''Ooi, Hinata! Kalau sudah bisa cepat menyusul, ya! Pemandangan dari atas bagus, looohh!''

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas.

''Hatchuu!''

Suara itu berasal dari Hinata yang hidungnya memerah. Dia masih duduk dan bertumpukan salju. Wajar kalau sekarang dia masuk angin. Berkali-kali terjungkal di atas salju. Terlebih Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan udara dingin. Kalau musim salju biasanya dia nggak akan pergi keluar-keluar, cuma meringkuk di balik kotatsu.

Udah jadi hobi tuh.

Tapi memang lebih dingin sih. Gaara juga merasa agak dingin.

''Mau masuk dulu?'' Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Sampai di penginapan, Hinata langsung mencari tempat duduk yang dekat penghangat ruangan dan menghangatkan badan disana. Tidak lama, Gaara membawa 2 cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka berdua. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. ''Coklat panas memang enak diminum saat dingin, ya.'' Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba guru-guru pengawas mereka mulai memberi peringatan untuk berhati-hati dan segera kembali ke penginapan. Ternyata cuaca memang sedang tidak bagus dan akan terjadi badai ringan.

Meski namanya badai ringan, tetap saja badai. Dan disini gunung salju. Seringan apa sih badai salju yang ringan?

''Gaara, kita naik yuk.'' Gaara menatap Hinata heran seolah berkata 'Naik apa?'. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab saat Hinata menunjuk keluar jendela. Kereta gantung.

''Nggak boleh. Tadi 'kan sudah dibilang kalau akan ada badai. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan?''

''Karena itu, kalau nggak cepat-cepat nanti badainya keburu datang. Lagipula, ini 'kan badai _ringan_,'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

''Sampai di atas nanti pegangan terus, ya.''

''Iya.''

''Kalau jalan juga hati-hati, jangan sampai tergelincir.''

''Iya.''

''Lalu kalau sudah sampai—''

''Eh, Gaara, lihat deh, lihat! Pemandangannya bagus sekali, ya.'' Hinata menarik-narik baju Gaara. Gaara yakin banget Hinata sama sekali nggak dengerin apa yang dia omongin sejak tadi. Pandangannya selalu terarah ke bawah atau ke samping.

Hinata memang suka sekali dengan ketinggian. Tempat favorit untuk jalan-jalan tentu saja gunung atau taman hiburan yang ada bianglala raksasanya. Kalau sudah menyangkut tempat tinggi, nggak akan ada yang bisa melarang dia meski ingin memanjat gunung Everest sekalipun. Ok, itu berlebihan, tapi kira-kira seperti itu lah.

Mengingat kemampuan Hinata yang di bawah rata-rata dan kemungkinan terjadinya badai, Gaara hanya mengijinkan naik satu tingkat dari level pemula tempat mereka berlatih sejak tadi. Tapi dengan itu saja Hinata sudah cukup senang.

Karyawisata sekolah mereka hanya berjalan 3 hari 2 malam. Di hari pertama bus mereka tersesat karena sopirnya masih baru dan tidak tahu jalan sehingga saat sampai, hari sudah gelap dan mereka harus tidur. Di hari ketiga mereka sudah harus mengepak barang dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali kalau ingin sampai di rumah tepat waktu. Karena itu, di hari kedua yang merupakan hari bebas anak-anak baru diijinkan bersenang-senang sendiri. Tapi karena memang nggak nasib, sekarang akan ada badai dan mereka terpaksa berdiam lagi di penginapan. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Tapi sekolah mereka memang nggak adil. Anak kelas 2 cuma dikasih ke Hokkaido selama 3 hari 2 malam, tapi anak-anak kelas 3 dikasih pergi ke Cina selama seminggu. Nggak adil banget 'kan? Tapi masih mending dibanding anak kelas 1 yang disuruh nginep di sekolah. Tidurnya di ruang olahraga.

Saat kereta gantungnya berhenti, dengan sigap Gaara melompat dengan papan ski-nya. Ia membetulkan baju dan menyingkirkan salju yang tadi sempat turun di atas kepalanya. Saat ia berbalik ingin menurunkan Hinata...

Loh?

''Hinata?''

**.**

**.**

Aah, kalau di musim dingin kotatsu memang yang paling enak, ya. Seharusnya dia diam saja di rumah dan bermalas-malasan terus dalam kotatsu selama musim dingin.

Iya, seharusnya begitu.

Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 2 SMA. Saat ini sedang menghadapi badai kehidupannya seorang diri.

Yang dimaksud 'badai' disini bukan masalah kehidupan, tapi benar-benar badai! Badai salju di gunung salju!

''Di-dingiiii~nn...'' Hinata mendekap tubuhnya sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. ''Gaara di mana siihh?''

Sebenarnya Hinata pengen jadi anak baik yang ngikutin kemana pun Gaara pergi. Cuma, kebetulan aja saat di perhentian pertama tadi dia nggak bisa turun sendiri dan niatnya nunggu Gaara nolongin dia turun. Eeh, nggak nyangka, sebelum Gaara bantuin nggak taunya kereta gantung itu udah jalan duluan ke atas. Karena nggak berani turun, akhirnya Hinata ngikutin terus kereta itu sampai akhirnya tiba di paling atas, tempat orang-orang yang jago banget. Terpaksa dia turun disana dengan dibantu petugas. Saat itu Hinata pikir lebih baik menunggu Gaara mengejarnya disana dan akhirnya mereka bisa turun bareng. Di tempat itu benar-benar nggak ada lagi orang lain selain Hinata karena angin sudah semakin kencang, pertanda badai mendekat.

Sial eh sial, ada satu bapak-bapak petugas yang sok akrab. Melihat Hinata diam mematung di tempat, bapak itu malah menyapa riang semangat dengan menepuk punggungnya keras-keras. Keseimbangan Hinata hilang dan akhirnya dia meluncur jauh. Karena memang nggak mahir, ia tersandung lagi dan jatuh berguling-guling membentuk bola salju yang besar dan tak berhenti. Dia baru bisa berhenti berputar ketika menabrak salah satu pohon cemara yang besar. Sampai sekarang kepalanya masih pusing. Dan dingin.

Tampaknya karena ia meluncur tanpa arah, sekarang ia jadi tesesat tanpa tahu arah pulang. Di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak ada orang. Seperti ingin memperburuk keadaan, sekarang sudah hujan salju dan angin bertiup makin kencang.

Uuh... Seandainya aja tadi dia nurut sama Gaara untuk tetap berdiam di penginapan... Ah, nggak. Yang patut disalahin tuh Kiba. Seandainya saja tadi dia nggak pamer sama Hinata, Hinata pasti nggak kepengen-kepengen banget pergi ke tingkat atas, dan dia nggak akan berakhir kedinginan dan tanpa arah disini. Eh, bukan, yang salah Gaara. Kalau Gaara nggak maksa dia ikut karyawisata nggak akan begini jadinya.

''Hatchuu!'' Aah, percuma nyari orang buat disalahin! Nggak merubah keadaan dan nggak bikin badan jadi hangat.

Hinata berjalan mencari kira-kira adakah petunjuk untuk pulang ke penginapan. Kalau diam saja di tempat bisa-bisa mati beku. Papan skinya dilepas dan dijinjing meski tidak bisa jadi penahan angin. Papan ski ini tidak boleh hilang, uang sewanya mahal. Hinata nggak mau uang jajannya berkurang hanya karena harus membayar denda ganti rugi papan ini.

Itu kalau dia bisa balik.

Badai salju semakin kencang dan memburamkan penglihatannya. Tapi hari sudah gelap dan memang tak terlihat apa-apa. Meski rasanya ia sudah berjalan berjam-jam lamanya, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan petunjuk tanda-tanda kehidupan. Capek dan ngantuk. Kakinya sakit karena sejak tadi terus berjalan di atas salju yang tebal. Badannya menggigil dan gemetar. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya saat ini, apakah dia akan mati?

Hinata takut. Rasa kantuknya menjadi lebih hebat bersamaan dengan semakin dingin udara yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu kalau ia sampai tertidur disini, ia tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi.

''Siapa saja...'' Bibirnya kering, suaranya kecil seperti berbisik. Air matanya yang keluar segera tersapu angin badai. ''...kumohon...''

Dan Hinata pingsan, tergeletak di tengah badai salju di malam yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

Gaara panik. Ia sudah bertanya pada setiap petugas di tempat perhentian, tapi tidak ada yang melihat Hinata. Ia terus mencari sampai akhirnya ke tingkat paling atas. Seorang petugas mengaku melihat seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang Gaara berikan, dan kenyataan bahwa gadis yang dicarinya itu meluncur tanpa kendali. Tapi setiap petugas menyatakan tidak melihatnya lagi sejak itu.

Angin semakin kencang. Gaara berniat mencari Hinata sebelum badai mempertunjukkan dirinya. Tapi ia ditahan oleh para petugas dan gurunya.

''Hentikan, Gaara! Makin berbahaya kalau kau juga ikut pergi!''

''Tapi Hinata masih di luar sana! Dia bisa mati kalau tidak ditemukan sekarang!''

''Karena itu serahkan saja semua ini pada orang dewasa!'' Pak Ibiki, guru sekaligus wali mereka, merasa bertanggung jawab. ''Kalau kau ikut mencari dan tersesat, bukannya keadaan tambah parah.''

Gaara masih menolak untuk diam. Hinata. Dengan atau tanpa Gaara ikut tersesat, bukankah keadaannya sama saja? Hinata berada di luar sana, di tengah cuaca yang tak menentu. Kedinginan tak berdaya. Sendirian. Gaara nggak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

Dengan usaha keras, bujukan yang berwujud bentakan, akhirnya Pak Ibiki berhasil memaksa Gaara tetap berada dalam penginapan. Ia sendiri beserta beberapa guru lain dan orang-orang dari penginapan bersiap dengan baju tebal dan senter serta beberapa alat lain yang diperlukan untuk menghadapi badai. Mereka pun pergi mencari seorang anak perempuan di tengah malam bersalju.

Tapi itu sudah sejam yang lalu.

Gaara menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Kemana mereka? Apa Hinata belum juga ditemukan? Badai malah semakin kencang. Pembohong. Apanya yang badai ringan? Ini sih badai panjang yang cukup membuat seseorang mati kedinginan.

Gaara hanya berharap Hinata menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat tungku kecil beserta dengan kayu bakarnya. Ia juga berharap Hinata masih ingat cara menyalakan api yang pernah diajarkannya saat mereka _camping_ beberapa tahun yang lalu di SD.

Gaara terlalu cemas sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kiba di sampingnya. Diikuti Akamaru.

''Mereka masih belum kembali?'' tanyanya sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi susu hangat pada Gaara. ''Minumlah, bagus untuk menghilangkan tegang.''

Gaara menerima dan memandangnya sebentar. Lalu ia menenggaknya dengan cepat. Tenggorokannya seperti terbakar tapi dadanya jadi sedikit hangat.

''Sial,'' Gaara mendengar sebelahnya mengumpat, ''Kalau saja aku tidak iseng menggodanya... dia...''

Cangkir Kiba bergetar karena ia menggenggamnya dengan geram. Anjing putih yang mengerti perasaan tuannya itu mengusapkan kepalanya ke sisi kaki tuannya. Kiba membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Akamaru untuk sedikit memberinya keyakinan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Gaara melihat hal itu kemudian melayangkan kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela yang berkabut itu. ''Tidak ada gunanya mencari siapa yang salah...'' Badai semakin kencang. ''Dia pasti baik-baik saja.''

Kata-katanya bukan sebuah fakta maupun penghiburan, tapi lebih seperti untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Pintu terbuka. Gaara, Kiba dan Akamaru segera menghampiri mereka.

''Bagaimana?''

Pertanyaan terjawab saat tidak ada satupun bayangan perempuan yang lebih pendek di antara mereka. Pak Ibiki lebih memilih diam dan menundukkan kepala.

''Kami sudah mencarinya,'' sahut seseorang, ''Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk keberadaannya.''

Gaara menggerutukan gigi. Mengepalkan tangan begitu erat sampai kuku melukai telapak tangannya.

''Hinata!''

Ia mendobrak pintu dan berlari keluar. Para orang dewasa segera mengejar dan menahannya. ''Hentikan! Kau tidak mungkin menemukannya di tengah badai seperti ini!''

Gaara menepis mereka. ''Berisik! Lepaskan aku! Hinata masih di luar sana! HINATA!'' Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Pak Ibiki.

Sebelum kesadaran hilang, Gaara yakin. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan putih seperti manusia yang harusnya tak bisa ia lihat di tengah gelapnya malam bersalju itu. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi karena ia sangat menginginkan Hinata datang.

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari, badai telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Matahari bersinar indah menunjukkan fajar dan langit yang bersih. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ya, mimpi.

''Pak, kami menemukannya!''

Disana ia tergeletak. Gadis yang hilang. Perempuan yang seharusnya hilang tertelan malam dan salju. Ia berada di depan penginapan. Duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Tanpa kesadaran.

''HINATA!''

Gaara yang telah sadar dan diberi informasi ini segera berlari keluar ke tempatnya berada. Ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu, mengeceknya. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

''Hinata?'' Tidak ada jawaban. ''Hinata? Kau... ada 'kan?''

Ia sempat panik karena respon yang diinginkannya tidak muncul juga. Sebuah erangan terdengar. Napas hangatnya menjadi sebuah bukti.

Gaara memeluk Hinata erat. Hampir menangis. ''Dasar bodoh. Kerjamu hanya tidur.''

**.**

**.**

_''Siapa saja... kumohon...''_

_Entah khayalan atau bukan, saat itu ia melihat sosok yang seharusnya tak bisa ia lihat. Aah, mungkin benar kata orang. Di ambang kematian kita jadi bisa melihat hal-hal aneh..._

''Ngghh...''

''Sudah bangun?''

Cahaya lampu masuk ke matanya seperti duri-duri halus yang menyakitkan. Tenggorokannya kering. Hinata membuka mulutnya tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Gaara mengambil air dari sebelahnya dan membantu Hinata bangun untuk minum.

''Gaa...ra?'' panggilnya lemah.

''Hm?'' Gaara selalu mengerti. ''Kau masih ingat kemarin tersesat? Para orang dewasa mencari tapi tidak bisa menemukanmu. Pagi ini kau ditemukan tepat di depan penginapan. Semua hanya bisa menduga kalau kau berjalan sendiri di tengah badai salju dan dengan keajaiban akhirnya kau sampai dengan selamat.''

Hinata hanya menunduk, melihat air di gelasnya yang tinggal setengah. Baju tebalnya sudah dilepas. Pemanas ruangan dinyalakan. Selimut yang dipakainya extra tebal.

''Barang-barangmu sudah kubereskan. Setelah kau merasa baikan, kita akan pulang. Pak guru sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah tentang keterlambatan jadwal kita. Kamu...'' Gaara berhenti saat Hinata menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya.

''Uuu... Hiks hiks...''

Suara isakannya tertahan. Ia menangis pelan. Tangannya mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat. Bulir-bulir air mata pun perlahan berjatuhan.

''Sudah, sudah.'' Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. ''Kau sudah selamat.''

Setelah tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sadar teman-teman mereka langsung berkumpul dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Akamaru juga menunjukkan kebahagiaannya dengan menjilat wajah Hinata terus-terusan. Hinata sempat dimarahi Pak Ibiki dan dihukum menulis 'Saya berjanji tidak akan keluar saat badai lagi.' sebanyak 1 buku penuh. Hukuman khas anak SD yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Segera, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada para petugas yang banyak membantu.

''Kau kenapa, Hinata?'' tanya Gaara.

Hinata hanya terus memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Apa benar ia selamat dari badai itu dengan kekuatan sendiri? Apa ia masih sanggup berjalan kaki saat itu? Apa ia bisa ke penginapan dalam keadaan pingsan?

_''-ku ak— —longmu, — dengan —sya—''_

Hinata hanya menghela napas.

''Akhirnya di saat terakhir pun aku masih belum bisa main ski.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:1 November 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Ini bukan GaaHina yang nyasar loh. Ini juga bukan KibaHina. Ini **HakuHina**! YEEESSS!

Viva HakuHina!

Akhirnya saya bisa publish fic ini. Ini juga salah satu pair favorit saya. Semoga dengan membaca fic ini para readers juga bisa menyukai HakuHina. Cerita sesungguhnya dimulai di chapter berikutnya. Go Go!


	2. Story

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Fantasy/Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.:The Warm of Snow:.**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bangun ketika merasa kamarnya menjadi lebih dingin daripada semalam. Apa pemanas ruangannya rusak? Meski rusak seharusnya tidak sampai sedingin ini.

Tanpa berusaha membuka mata, Hinata menarik selimutnya lebih erat sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya lalu meringkuk. Hari libur tidak boleh disia-siakan untuk bangun hanya karena cuaca dingin. Biasanya sih Hinata nggak pernah sampai semalas ini, tapi karena mengingat kemarin dia baru selamat dari maut dan mentalnya masih letih, nggak ada salahnya dia berbaring di kasur sebentar lagi.

Tapi meski ingin berbaring sejenak lagi, udaranya terlalu dingin. Dan dia seperti berkhayal melihat salju di kamarnya.

Ng? Salju?

''Hoe?''

_Fuwaaa_

Di depan Hinata yang masih dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, berdirilah seorang wanita cantik berkimono putih yang berkibar-kibar ditiup angin salju. Ah, bukan. Ia tidak berdiri, tapi melayang. Benar, melayang.

Kulitnya seputih salju. Bola matanya besar. Garis wajahnya halus. Rambut panjang tergerai, melambai indah. Cantik sekali.

''Uuh, si-siapa ya?'' Tanpa sadar Hinata gemetaran. Entah karena dingin atau karena kehadiran wanita ini.

_''Kau lupa padaku?''_ Suaranya bening dan jernih. Seperti embun.

Lupa? Apa maksudnya?

_**''Aku akan menolongmu, tapi dengan sebuah syarat...''**_

Hinata teringat suara yang pernah hadir dalam mimpinya. ''Ja-jadi, itu bukan mimpi?''

Wanita itu menutup matanya kemudian membukanya kembali. Hanya dengan gerakan matanya, Hinata terpesona. Wanita itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata masih agak takjub dengan kejadian yang dialaminya.

_''Kau berjanji untuk mengajakku keliling kota.''_

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bermasalah kalau hanya untuk memandu seorang makhluk halus berjalan keliling kota. Hanya saja, udara jadi dingin banget.

Namanya Haku. Makhluk yang mengaku jelmaan salju itu ternyata laki-laki. Hinata cuma bisa bengong saat diberitahu hal itu. Meski lebih banyak cerita mengenai perempuan salju di buku-buku, nyatanya yang sekarang ini ada di sebelahnya adalah laki-laki salju. Alasan?

Emansipasi laki-laki.

Dia bilang dia bisa mengendalikan es dan air. Memang ciri khas siluman salju sih. Tapi yang bermasalah, dimanapun dia berada pasti selalu ada salju. Dimana ada dia, pasti dingin. Dan dia ada di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata cuma bisa senyum pasrah saat angin bersalju menerpa wajahnya dan menumpuk di kepalanya. Itung-itung latihan tahan dingin.

Hinata menoleh ke laki-laki salju di sebelahnya. Ia tampak celingukan dan sangat memperhatikan daerah-daerah yang mereka lewati. ''Mau kemana?''

Haku melihat ke arah Hinata. Ia tampak seperti berpikir. _''Aku... Aku ingin melihat bunga...''_

''Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kebun bunga saja. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus,'' usul Hinata dengan semangat.

_''Tidak perlu.''_

Eh? Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang ingin melihat bunga? Kenapa dia bilang tidak perlu?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Haku menjawab _''Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Kemanapun aku pergi, pasti akan selalu bersalju. Tidak ada bunga yang hidup saat salju turun.'' _Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah. Wajahnya terlihat murung, namun tetap dingin.

Hinata melihat sekitar. Orang-orang kabur dari tempatnya berdiri karena memang hanya di dekatnya (tepatnya, di dekat Haku) yang bersalju. Bahkan tiang listrik pun membeku dan diselubungi es. Para hewan lari karena bulu mereka tidak sanggup menghangatkan. Di jarak aman, ada beberapa reporter TV yang sedang heboh memberitakan fenomena ajaib ini. Meski belum waktunya salju turun, hanya di sekitar Hinata saja beberapa benda menjadi es. Suatu keajaiban Hinata masih bisa bertahan.

Tapi dengan kehebohan ini artinya yang bisa melihat Haku hanya Hinata.

''Ah, aku tahu!'' Hinata berlari seperti mendapat ide dan meninggalkan Haku. Secepat ia pergi, secepat itu pula ia kembali. ''Ini,'' Ia membawa setangkai bunga berwarna putih, ''Ini bunga yang walaupun tertimbun salju, akan tetap mekar. Bunga yang hanya tumbuh di musim dingin. Cantik 'kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya Snow Drop, artinya Tetesan Salju.'' Ia menyerahkan bunga itu pada Haku.

Haku yang baru kali itu melihat bunga, berniat mengambil bunga itu dari Hinata. Tapi baru saja ia menyentuh ujung kelopaknya, bunga itu langsung terselimuti es, membeku.

_''Sudahlah, tidak usah. Ini percuma saja. Aku—''_

''Uwaah... Hebaatt!'' Haku memandang Hinata dengan bingung. ''Ini bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat. Cantik sekali.'' Melihat Hinata tersenyum riang, Haku tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. ''Dengan begini, dia tidak akan layu. Sekarang kau bisa menyentuhnya.''

Haku menerima bunga itu dari Hinata. Bunga yang tidak akan layu di tangannya. Haku tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Jantungnya mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar secara perlahan. Panas yang lembut. Sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam dirinya.

''Ng… Haku.'' Haku menoleh ke Hinata. ''Kenapa kamu ingin sekali melihat bunga?''

Haku tersenyum. Benar, manusia tidak mungkin mengerti. _''Aku lahir dan hidup begitu saja di gunung. Semua terjadi secara alami. Yang pernah kulihat hanya warna putih salju. Kalaupun ada tambahan, itu hanyalah warna hitam malam. Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang warna dunia.''_

Hinata berhenti dan berpikir.

Benar juga. Sewaktu ia tersesat, hal itu juga pernah ia rasakan. Hanya putih dan hitam. Sendirian dalam dua warna itu membuat perasaan jadi terasingkan. Haku pasti ingin melihat bunga karena bunga memiliki beragam warna yang mewakili warna dunia.

''Baiklah!'' Haku terkejut karena tiba-tiba suara Hinata menjadi keras. ''Hari ini aku akan menjadi pemandu khusus untukmu. Kita akan berkeliling kota ini seharian penuh.''

Begitulah. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti sifat dan perilaku manusia, Haku terus mengikuti kemana pun arah yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Berjalan-jalan di taman, ke tempat berkumpul kucing-kucing liar, ke tempat makan, ke department store, dan yang agak gila, ke tempat penjual es krim.

''Haku, Haku, coba lihat kesana!'' Tangan Hinata menggapai-gapai Haku untuk menunjukkan pada Haku sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkannya. Tapi Haku menepisnya. ''Eh?''

_''Jangan...'' _Raut wajah Haku berubah muram. Ia menggenggam tangannya yang ingin disentuh Hinata tadi. _''Kalau kau menyentuhku, kau akan berubah menjadi es...''_

Hinata terdiam. ''Begitu ya... Kau tidak tahu kehangatan ya?''

Seperti tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah kata asing yang tak pernah muncul dalam kamusnya, Haku kelihatan kebingungan. _''Kehangatan? Apa itu?''_

Hinata tersenyum lembut. ''Perasaan dalam diri kita. Perasaan aman, damai yang membuat dirimu merasa nyaman dan betah. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti menjelaskannya, tapi itu perasaan yang mirip ketika sedang makan ubi yang baru dibakar di musim gugur yang sejuk.''

Haku tertegun. Lalu ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Sesedikit yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang lelaki salju. _''Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi... seperti kamu ya?''_

''Ahahahaha, bukan, bukan.'' Hinata menyangkal dengan cepat. ''Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seseorang yang hangat. Perasaan itu biasanya ada ketika kita menyentuh seseorang. Kata ibuku, saat kita merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, perasaan itu akan ada dengan sendirinya tanpa kita sadari. Jadi tidak perlu ditebak-tebak.'' Hinata tersenyum lebar.

''Ayo kita lanjutkan tour kita lagi.''

Haku berdiam di tempatnya dan memandang punggung Hinata yang belum menjauh.

Perasaan aman, damai dan nyaman? Apa perasaan itu sama seperti dia?

**.**

**.**

Gaara bingung. Nggak biasanya Hinata pergi seharian dari rumah, apalagi di tengah cuaca yang nggak jelas begini. Berita di TV tadi bilang kalau cuaca memang sedang nggak menentu. Hujan salju terjadi di beberapa tempat. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya.

Saat sedang mencari-cari, Gaara menemukan Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama riang dengan sesuatu di sebelahnya. Tapi tidak nampak manusia ataupun binatang di sebelahnya.

''Ah, Gaara!'' Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Gaara, lalu berjalan cepat ke tempatnya.

''Kau kemana saja? Hanabi bilang kau pergi seharian ini.''

''Ng, yaah...'' Mata Hinata bergerak kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. ''Aku... berjalan-jalan sebentar, keliling kota. Mencari udara segar...''

''Dengan dia?''

Hinata terkejut saat Gaara melayangkan pandangan ke sebelahnya, ke arah Haku. ''Loh? Kamu... bisa lihat?''

Sejak kecil Gaara memang punya semacam indra ke-enam. Tapi itu hanya sekedar samar-samar. Dia bisa merasakan atau melihat bayangan-bayangan kabur dari beberapa makhluk halus. Dan sekarang dalam penglihatannya pun, Haku hanya terlihat seperti sosok cahaya putih di antara taburan salju. Udara di sekitar mereka jadi lebih dingin daripada yang nampak di kejauhan. Ternyata ini penyebab kehebohan di kota.

''Kalau kau melihatnya, baguslah.'' Hinata menghembuskan napas lega karena ia tak perlu berbohong pada Gaara. ''Nah, Gaara, kenalkan, ini Haku. Lelaki salju yang menolongku saat karyawisata lalu. Haku, kenalkan, ini Gaara. Teman baikku sejak kecil. Sering dianggap sebagai baby sitter-ku.''

Gaara mengacuhkan kata 'baby-sitter' dan tetap menatap cahaya putih di depannya. ''Hinata, cepat masuk sana, wajahmu merah.'' Hinata memegang wajahnya. ''Cepat. Hanabi sudah menunggumu daritadi.''

''Oh iya, aku lupa pamitan padanya tadi pagi. Ayo, Haku.'' Hinata berlari ke rumahnya. Saat Haku ingin menyusul, Gaara merentangkan tangannya, menandakan Haku untuk tidak beranjak lebih jauh.

''Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkannya waktu itu, tapi...'' Gaara memasukkan tangannya lagi ke saku. Udara semakin dingin. ''Kuharap kau tidak mendekatinya lagi.''

Gaara tidak bisa melihat Haku yang balas menatapnya dengan pertanyaan. Tapi Gaara bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

''Hinata tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin. Sejak kecil ia cepat sakit tiap musim dingin. Kalau kau berada di dekatnya terus, itu sama saja seperti membuatnya memaksakan diri. Kau lihat sendiri kalau tadi wajahnya merah sekali 'kan?'' Haku tidak membalas kata-kata Gaara. ''Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengikutinya, tapi kembalilah ke gunung. Itu untuk kebaikan semuanya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongnya.''

Haku tidak beranjak meski Gaara sudah pergi.

_Itu untuk kebaikan semuanya._

Benar juga, seluruh kota heboh karena kedatangannya menimbulkan sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat para penduduk kerepotan. Hinata juga bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan menemaninya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak egois dan segera pulang ke gunung, ke dunia yang berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

**.**

**.**

Gaara baru saja meletakkan sepatunya saat Hanabi, adik Hinata, berlari dari dalam. ''Kak Gaara! Kak Hinata, Kak Hinata!'' Hanabi tidak bisa dan tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih detil. Gaara sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Hinata rubuh disana.

Dengan cepat ia membopong Hinata sampai kamarnya dan membaringkannya. Ia memegang dahi Hinata yang terasa sangat panas. Gaara segera menginstruksikan Hanabi untuk mengganti baju Hinata dengan piyama dan mengukur panasnya. Ia sendiri keluar untuk menyiapkan kompres dingin.

Hanabi bilang, demam Hinata sampai 38,8 derajat. Gadis kecil itu panik karena hanya ada dia dan Gaara di rumah itu. Orang tua mereka sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Setidaknya Gaara orang yang bisa diandalkan, nggak seperti Kiba yang dulu pernah datang ke rumah dan hanya membuat keributan. Akamaru saja masih bisa membantu merapikan barang.

Tadinya Gaara hanya mau menunggu saja sampai demam Hinata menurun dengan sendirinya seperti selama ini, tapi sampai hari menjelang malam pun demamnya tidak membaik. Malah semakin parah.

''Gawat, demamnya sudah lebih dari 40 derajat.'' Gaara menggerutu kesal. Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan sejak tadi ia mengigau.

''Kak Gaara, aku sudah telepon dokter tapi tidak ada yang mau datang karena kondisi cuaca sedang buruk.''

Gaara melihat keluar. Sejak kapan turun salju? Ditambah lagi anginnya kencang. Meski seharusnya masih bisa dilewati, tentu saja para dokter tidak akan mau datang karena berita mengenai cuaca yang tidak menentu tadi siang.

''Ha... Haku...''

Gaara menatap Hinata yang terus mengigau. Wajahnya semakin merah dan panas. Demam yang melebih 40 derajat itu bisa saja mengambil nyawanya. Gaara menggigit bibirnya dan mengambil keputusan.

Ia mempererat selimut Hinata dan menggendongnya.

''Mau kemana, Kak?''

''Aku akan menggendongnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.''

''Tapi diluar anginnya kencang dan bersalju! Sebelum sampai di rumah sakit Kak Hinata pasti sudah—''

''Lalu apa kita harus diam dan menunggu begitu saja disini!'' Tanpa sadar Gaara meninggikan suaranya. Hanabi terdiam, tidak merespon. Pada akhirnya pergerakan mereka terkunci sampai disana.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Cahaya putih masuk dengan lembut. Gaara dan Hanabi terpaku di tempat.

_''Baringkanlah Hinata.''_

Gaara menurut. Tidak ada alasan untuk membantah. Dia yakin itu laki-laki salju yang tadi. Cahaya putih dan rasa dingin serta salju yang ada di kamar ini... Apa dia berniat membuat Hinata bertambah parah? Tapi firasat Gaara mengatakan untuk membiarkannya. Dari laki-laki salju ini tidak terpancarkan aura yang berbahaya.

Haku mendekati Hinata. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan lengan kimononya yang panjang. Sedangkan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk...

...menyentuh dahi Hinata.

''K-kak Gaara... cahaya apa itu?'' bisik Hanabi. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah sosok makhluk halus dalam bentuk cahaya, tapi laki-laki salju yang dilihat Hinata. Wajah yang dingin nan lembut. Garis wajah yang halus.

_Fuwaaa_

Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Haku menyentuh dahi Hinata dan mengusapnya. Ah, bukan, tapi membelai. Helai demi helai rambutnya disingkirkan, menunjukkan keningnya yang tanpa cacat. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan Haku menghasilkan cahaya yang bersinar perlahan. Dan perlahan.

Gaara melihat perubahan. Wajah Hinata yang tadi merah kini warnanya mulai menipis. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal perlahan menjadi teratur. Kondisi Hinata menjadi lebih baik.

''...Ha...ku...'' panggil Hinata lemah setelah bisa membuka matanya perlahan.

Haku memandang Hinata dengan lembut. _''Maaf ya...'' _Hinata memandangnya seolah bertanya maksud kata-katanya. _''Maaf karena sudah membuatmu memaksakan diri...''_

Hinata terdiam. _''Kamu jadi sakit begini karena menemaniku seharian, padahal tubuhmu tidak kuat pada cuaca dingin. Aku yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari keadaanmu dan memaksakan keegoisanku. Maaf...''_

''Aku tidak merasa terpaksa kok...'' Tangan Haku terhenti sejenak. ''...Aku terlalu senang saat bersamamu, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku demam. Maaf ya... jadi merepotkan semuanya...''

Suaranya lemah, seperti berbisik. Bicaranya pun agak terpatah-patah. Namun masih terdengar cukup jelas.

''Haku...''

_''Hmm...?''_

''Nanti kalau demamku sudah sembuh... kita jalan-jalan lagi, ya...''

_''Iya...''_

''Kita jalan-jalan lalu makan es krim lagi, ya...''

_''Iya...''_

''Aku masih belum menunjukkan pohon natal raksasa di tengah kota...''

_''Iya...''_

''Aku juga lupa menunjukkan kebun bunga padamu...''

_''Tidak apa-apa...''_ Tangan Haku tetap membelai kening Hinata dengan lembut. _''Nanti kita bisa pergi kesana lagi.''_

Hinata tersenyum di bawah sentuhan Haku. ''Iya. Nanti kita bisa lihat banyak bunga Snow Drop.'' Bunga yang berwarna sama dengan salju. Bunga yang tidak akan layu di hari bersalju.

''Haku, kau tahu...? Kenapa bunga Snow Drop tidak layu di musim salju?'' Haku tetap diam mendengarkan. ''Dulu, salju tidak mempunyai warna. Ia meminta warna kepada Tuhan. Tuhan menyuruhnya... untuk meminta warna pada bunga. Saat salju meminta, tidak ada yang mau memberinya.''

Gaara melihat apa yang dilakukan Haku. Sosok lelaki salju itu semakin pudar. Suhu ruangan itu tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Mungkinkah...

''Di saat salju sudah putus asa, sebuah bunga menawarkan diri dan memberikan warnanya pada salju... Sejak saat itu, salju berjanji akan melindungi bunga itu setiap musim salju. Nama bunga itu...''

...Haku menyerap panas Hinata?

''...adalah Snow Drop.'' Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya. ''Maaf ya, tidak bisa menunjukkan warna bunga lain selain Snow Drop.''

_''Tidak apa-apa...'' _Perlahan, ruangan menjadi hangat. _''Itu bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat...''_

Mereka tidak bicara lebih lanjut. Cukup dengan diam, mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang dirasakan yang lainnya. Perasaan yang menjalar perlahan ke dalam dada ini pastilah...

''Haku... Tanggal 27 Desember nanti ulang tahunku,'' Haku memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hinata. ''...turunkan salju yang indah, ya...''

Haku tersenyum. Laki-laki salju itu tersenyum. Makhluk jelmaan salju yang dingin itu tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada seorang gadis yang memberi warna padanya. Yang akan ia lindungi di setiap musim saljunya.

_''Iya...''_

Cukup. Dengan ini saja cukup. Sudah cukup.

Dalam ruangan itu, Hanabi merasa kedinginan. Lalu ia merasa hangat. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar dari tubuh sampai ke dalam hati. Kehangatan yang mirip sinar pertama yang disampaikan matahari di setiap pagi di musim dingin. Lembut dan indah.

''Haku...hangat...''

Hinata tenggelam dalam kehangatan sang salju. Terlelap. Mengenang setiap sentuhan demi sentuhan, belaian demi belaian, senyuman demi senyuman dalam mimpinya. Haku memberikan senyuman terakhirnya.

_''Iya...''_

Bersamaan dengan masuknya Hinata dalam dunia mimpi, cahaya putih itu menghilang. Kondisi Hinata pulih. Badai di luar sudah hilang. Bagi Gaara dan Hanabi, semua itu hanya tampak seperti ilusi di malam berbadai. Ilusi yang sering ditunjukkan badai pada orang-orang yang takut akan keberadaannya. Ya, ini semua hanya ilusi.

**.**

**.**

Hinata bangun ketika hari masih gelap. Angin sudah tenang dan yang tersisa hanya bisikan-bisikan kecil dari dedaunan dan teman-temannya yang diterbangkan badai lalu.

''Dimana Haku?''

Gaara dan Hanabi tidak menjawab, hanya tertunduk.

_Di dunia yang hitam-putih ini... warna lain yang ada hanya kamu..._

Hinata berlari melewati mereka berdua. ''Hinata!'' Masih dengan piyama, ia keluar. Kakinya yang telanjang sedikit bergetar saat menelusup ke dalam tumpukan salju. Tapi ia tetap berlari.

_Tidak ada siapapun... hati yang sendiri ini..._

_Kau telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku..._

Gaara menahan Hinata dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ingin mengatakan percuma saja. Hinata menekan giginya, menahan tangis. Hanabi datang membawa sebuah bunga yang diselimuti es dalam genggamannya. Bunga yang tidak akan layu di musim dingin.

''HAKUUUU!''

Suara Hinata bergema di bawah langit malam.

**.**

**.**

''Ahahahaha, maaf ya, Gaara. Ini hadiah natal yang telat.'' Gaara menerima hadiah yang seharusnya didapat 2 hari yang lalu. Saat dibuka, isinya sarung tangan. Untunglah Hinata tidak memberikan tanduk dan hidung rusa seperti tahun lalu. Akhirnya ia memberikan hadiah yang normal.

''Kau benar tidak mau hadiah ulang tahun?''

Hinata menggeleng pelan. ''Tidak perlu. Aku sudah senang kau mau menemaniku malam ini.''

Gaara tidak akan bertanya kenapa Hinata ingin bermalaman di luar. Dia sudah tahu alasannya. Mereka duduk di taman tengah kota dan melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Kata ramalan cuaca, hari ini langit jernih tanpa salju.

Hinata terus melihat ke atas sambil menenggak coklat panasnya. Matanya menatap langit malam seperti sedang mencari sesuatu disana. tapi yang ada hanya gelap. Bintang tak terlihat karena terang lampu kota. Tapi bukan itu yang dicari.

''Kalau di luar begini, nanti kau bisa masuk angin lagi loh.''

''Tenang saja. Aku 'kan baru saja demam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lagipula...'' Gaara melihat Hinata. Ada keyakinan di matanya. ''Aku tidak akan demam lagi di musim dingin.''

Tiba-tiba hidung Hinata yang agak memerah terasa dingin. Sesuatu yang kecil turun dari langit.

_Kapan-kapan, aku akan turunkan salju yang indah._

''Woaah! Salju!''

''Ternyata malam ini turun salju! Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi salah lagi!''

''Iya, benar. Ramalan cuaca pembohong!''

Gaara melihat Hinata yang menatap takjub pada langit. ''Katanya kalau salju pertama turun di hidungmu, artinya permohonanmu bisa terkabul,'' katanya sambil meminum coklat panasnya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara, lalu kembali melihat ke atas. Ke langit, ke salju. ''Tidak perlu. Permohonanku sudah terkabul.''

Selama ada salju, pasti kau ada.

_Kamu..._

''Saljunya hangat, ya.''

''Yang hangat itu coklat panasnya.''

_Juga akan mengingatku 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.:11 November 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Waah, dipublish juga. Bahagianya… *menerawang* Setelah banyak berpikir, ternyata image yang paling cocok untuk Haku memang salju, ya. Hahaha...

Ini HakuHina pertama saya, tapi mungkin belum banyak yang bisa nerima pair ini, ya… Oh, ya sudahlah. Setidaknya saya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Saya sendiri suka sama cerita ini *gak ada yang nanya* Saya juga mau tau seandainya cerita ini juga berkesan untuk orang lain.

Terima kasih untuk **Shyoul lavaen**,** The Amethyst Hime**, dan **123fight.** Pertanyaan kalian terjawab di cerita ini 'kan? Hehehe…

Saya tunggu komentarnya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan dan menentramkan seperti hangatnya salju yang diturunkan Haku untuk Hinata ^^


End file.
